Beyond the Boundaries
by RejaNuha
Summary: When death eaters forge alliance with humans, worgen and other creatures of another world they also forge new enemies. In the midst of their own war, these new enemies must seek to gain the fellowship of those who oppose the death eaters, even if it means making an alliance with humans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own little.

Beyond the Boundaries

Chapter 1

Mysha scowled in disgust as she approached the castle. Human stench. The air was rank with it. Never in all her years as a rogue and assassin did she imagine herself walking out in the open, exposed to the eyes of the world into a lair of humans to negotiate an alliance. She had killed so many of their kind as they had murdered her friends and kinsmen. But such were the sacrifices of war and war sometimes called for extreme sacrifices.

What little light was left from the dying sun guided her from the edge of the forest to the grand castle's steps. Never before had she seen such an imposing structure and was slightly intimidated by its size. The castle grounds dwarfed the magnificent cities of Silvermoon, Ironforge, Stormwind, Shattrath, and Dalaran… All of them were not as grand in size as this single structure. The castles and temples she had known were crawling with specters, demons and creatures of the deep. Within their walls were hidden great treasures. Yet this was a mere school from what she understood. The differences between worlds alone were overwhelming. She could only hope that these humans were not like the others she had met.

Mysha took the steps one at a time. She was surprised to find the entrance doors wide open to the crisp autumn air. There were no guards or traps to greet her. She walked past the threshold and was embraced by the warmth of the school. The flickering flames of torches set off a soft glow about stone walls.

She lowered her hood to take in her surroundings but kept her cloak about her, concealing her vast array of knives and daggers. Their poison blades set quietly in their sheaths, festering in disease and awaiting their next victims. She smiled at the thought but was startled from her reverie as something soft brushed against her trousers. Mysha looked down to find a fluffy, gray cat staring up at her, purring loudly.

"Hello there," she said softly as she reached down to scratch the feline behind her ears.

"Who goes there?" asked a gruff voice from behind her. "Show yourself."

Mysha raised herself and turned. The man was old and haggard, slim as a twig. His thinning hair hung limp around his face and as he raised his lantern to get a better look at her face, she saw how hollowed his cheekbones were and the yellow of his teeth.

Mysha raised her empty hands, palms forward in surrender as he gasped at her appearance. Her kind was not from this world and she had no doubt he was alarmed to find she was not human. The man trembled as she stared into his eyes.

"Relax, human," she said." I mean you no harm."

"What are you?" The old man asked.

"That is of little relevance now," said Mysha. She kept her hands raised and ignored the persistent purring at her feet. "I come in peace. I seek counsel with your master. It is urgent."

"My master?"

"Whomever is the head of this facility," she clarified. "I am told he is a great wizard." The old man nodded then hesitated and looked around the entryway. "I have come alone if you are looking for others," Mysha said. She lowered her hands and reached down again to appease the pet. "Is she yours?" she asked.

"Yes," said the old man. "Come," he said to both of them as he lowered his lantern. "He is in the great Hall with the rest of the school."

"I do not wish to interrupt anything," said Mysha.

"You will not," said the old man as he led her down the wide halls of the castle. "He often dines with the students and staff. I will simply let him know that he has visitor and he will decide what is best from there."

Mysha nodded and followed the old man until they reached two large wooden doors. The doors were closed but the volume of chatter and the smell of a feast told her that the Great Hall was on the other side.

"Wait here," said the old man as he cracked one of the doors. "Your name?" He asked as he slipped through.

"Mysha," she said, raising her hood back over her head so that her face was cloaked in shadow.

"Surname?"

Mysha shrugged. She had none. "Of Silvermoon," she said. "It makes no matter. No name I mentioned will have meaning here."

The old man stared her down with a quizzical look. He stepped back into the hallway and held his lantern back up to her cloaked face. He may have been an old fool but there was no lie in her eyes. Frightful and intense as they were, they were filled with many things but no lies.

He lowered his lantern. "Mysha of Silvermoon it is," he said and entered back into the Great Hall, shutting the door behind him.

"What an idiot," she muttered to herself. That sort of open-mindedness gets people killed. She thought of just how easy would be to kill everyone in this castle. There was no security, no guards, no surveillance. With a great wizard in charge there must be some sort of magical wards, she thought, but none to prevent her entry and she was not even trying to be stealthy. While she waited, Mysha pondered how many students attended school here and what exactly they were being taught. However, it was not long before the old man returned to her after having spoken to the wizard.

The old man entered the hall and shut the door behind him. He was slightly out of breath but turned towards her with a grim look.

"I am sorry. The Headmaster will not see you."

A/N: So I know I need to finish my other big fic before I start a new one but I just couldn't help it. Honestly, I'm just glad to be writing again with my schedule. Desperately need to get back into the swing of things. There will be a slight romance in this one between Snape and Mysha but since it is not one of the main themes I did not put it in that category. Hope you enjoy! –Reja Nuha


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: the** **quote about friendship is from Zelda. Enjoy.**

Beyond the Boundaries.

Chapter 2

_Will not see me_? Mysha's heart raced. What was she to do now? She had not expected this obstacle. Her immediate reaction was to reach for her blade but she stopped and rested her hand on the small pummel. She was no diplomat but it could not end here. She needed to speak to the man.

"Why will he not see me?" She asked in the calmest voice she could muster.

The gangly looking human stuttered out a response. Something about " war" and "trust" or at least, that was all she understood of it. _Stupid humans_, she thought._ I could kill this unarmed full right now. There are no guards here to protect him. But that certainly would not earn trust. _She eyed the human before her as she paced back and forth. He was twitchy and nervous but she was no good without her blades and poisons which caused further frustration.

She weighed her options. She could leave and come back in the broad daylight, exposing her presence to the student body, which no doubt would raise questions in their impertinent little minds. _No that will not work. _She continued to pace. _Sneak in- do what I do best and spy… But that could take too much time. _Their land and their magic was new and completely alien. Time was a luxury that her people could not afford. _Is discretion really necessary?_ The way things were looking, the entire population of the school would know about her world before the academic year was over but that would not be very roguish. She was the one who was sent for a reason.

Writing a letter was out of the option. Though she could speak and understand the language, she could not read or write it and having this old fool transcribe it was out of the question. _Who was he to know the details of war?_

She was startled out of her thoughts by a small sound to her side. Mysha turned to see a young human child there, looking up at her in slight confusion and fear. The old man began to fuss at the young boy, but the boy heard none of it. _So young_, Mysha thought as she stepped closer. He could not have been more than 15 or 16 years of age. _Such disgusting beings; this one's ears and teeth are far too large for his head_. She kneeled down before him-_how's this for trust?- _and with her hood still shielding her face, she looked up into his eyes, the torch lights reflecting off the glow in her own.

The boy gasped and took a step back but Mysha held up a hand to still him. Having seen the plant carried underneath his arm, she had an idea. With her free hand she reached into her satchel and pulled out a small bundle of yellow-green grass. The boy took the herbs cautiously and studied them. Never before had he seen grass like this. It radiated with an unearthly shimmer.

Mysha leaned towards the boy and whispered, "Sungrass," in her heavy Elvish accent. The boy looked both delighted and confused. After all, Sungrass to them was either unheard of or, to the well studied herbalist or alchemist, only mentioned in folklore and legend.

With reluctance, Mysha made a small bow to both members of the enemy race and retreated out of the castle without a word. She would be back. She had no choice but her anger had flared and there would be no way to earn their trust with threats and violence.

As soon as she was out of the castle, she summoned her quietest mount. In the shadows of the castle's grounds a large Netherdrake appeared. Mysha ran her fingers along his thick, green scales and the beast purred at her touch. She climbed onto his back and they took off towards the highest tower of the castle.

line break

"They came from the shadows."

"What can be done about this, Lady Sylvannas?" asked a warrior of the Forsaken. His rotted flesh and skinless bones were hidden beneath his heavy plate armor.

"We will have to send the rogue," said the Dark Lady. She turned her cold eyes upon the Blood Elf. "Mysha, will you accept this task?"

"Of course, My Lady," she said with a bow of her head. "I will do whatever you ask of me."

"Good," said Lady Sylvannas. "Expect to leave by morning. There is no time to waste."

"As you wish," said Mysha.

"Aldoroth will fill you in on the details and escort you to the edge of the boundary," said the Dark Lady. "Any questions?"

"No, My Lady," said Mysha as she turned to smile at the heavily armored warrior beside her. "I have no doubt that Aldoroth will take excellent care of me."

The Dark Lady nodded and displayed a rare vision as she smiled down at the warrior in the rogue. "It is something that grows over time… A true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go."

Both Mysha and Aldoroth smiled at the Dark Lady's rare display of affection then bowed before retreating from her throne room.

"I am not sure what to think of all this," Aldoroth said in a raspy voice. They had kept the conversation light while traveling the plague-green lit tunnels of Undercity but as they boarded the elevator, their tone became somber. Goodbyes were never easy during times of war.

"I know," said Mysha. She looked down at her feet, until the elevator stopped.

"This is insane. Unheard of. The boundaries between this world and the next were shut off for a reason."

"I know," she said.

"Could you not withhold and do your whole 'I know' routine," he asked as he removed his helm. "I am freaking out."

"I know."

"Stop it," he said, dropping his helm and squeezing her shoulders. The black void of his eyesockets stared back at her; the rotting flesh along his jaw twitched.

"What else do want me to say?" She shoved his bony hands off of her and continued to walk out of the ruins of Lordaeron.

"Anything," he said as he followed her.

"There is nothing else to say. We are both uncomfortable but what choice do we have? I have been chosen by the leaders of the Horde. I have to do this for the good of our lands and people… For the Horde. This is our only hope."

"Do you really believe that this is the only way?" He asked. "Answer me!"

Aldoroth reached out to Mysha but again, she pushed him away. "How Aldoroth? I do not have all the answers! I do not know what the future holds."

"I have rarely seen you blindly follow orders."

"Well this is one of those rare occasions," she argued. "I see no way around it and I do not have time to. It could take years to earn someone's trust."

"And seconds to lose it," he muttered.

"Take me to Brill," Mysha said in a threatening tone that suggested the subject be dropped. "Take me to Brill and brief me," she said in a calmer tone as they reached the crossroads that led to the small town of Brill. "Then escort me to the boundary just before dawn."

Aldoroth bowed his head for a moment, then nodded. Putting the heated discussion in the back of their minds, they walked in unison towards Brill and tried to remember happier times.

line break

Severus studied the old wizard with concern. "Is something troubling you, Headmaster?"

The older man toyed with the remainder of the food on his plate and shook his head. "Just an odd feeling," he said somberly.

In the many years Severus had known him, he knew something was awry. "The visitor, perhaps?"

When Dumbledore did not respond, he knew he had nailed it. Before he could inquire, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and Neville Longbottom came scurrying into the room. Severus watched the insolent boy as he shuffled up towards the end of the Griffindor table. Under one arm he held a potted mandrake and in his hand… something small. It gave off the faint hue of a sun from another world.

Severus gasped softly and looked towards the Headmaster, who was equally transfixed. Looking down the table, Professor Sprout was engrossed in her meal and a conversation with Professor Sinestra. No one else at the head table seemed to have noticed Longbottom's artifact.

Severus and the Headmaster watched as Neville took his seat amongst his housemates. They gathered around him in excitement as he began to speak and show off the small bundle of herbs.

"Is that what I think it is?" Severus asked Dumbledore in hushed tones. There was a childlike wonder in his voice that even he was surprised to hear.

"There is only one way to be sure," said Albus, his eyes never leaving the group of students.

By this time, others in the Great Hall had noticed their Potion's Master and Headmaster looking at something in wondrous contemplation and had hushed their conversations to follow their masters' gazes.

Granger was the first to sit back. Though he hated to admit it, brilliant as she was, Severus knew that she had an idea of what Neville carried. His suspicions were confirmed when her eyes flicked up towards him. He smirked._ Smart girl._

By this time the entire room was silenced. Everyone's eyes were on those few Griffindors and theirs were on Snape. After a glance and a nod of approval from Dumbledore, Severus stood and walked calmly towards the Griffindor table- all eyes on him. As he approached, Neville swallowed hard and sank in his seat.

"Wherever did you get that?"


End file.
